Brighter
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are friends but when Sasuke leaves and doesn't tell them, their friendship is broken. What happens when they get a second chance? [SasuSaku main][small ShikaIno and NejiTen]
1. Normality, Until It All Begins

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

It was in the middle of the night, around 1 or so, and yet Sakura was still awake. She sat on the ledge of her bedroom window, looking at the stars. The light fog that hung above the roads blocked her view of the winding streets before her, and the only thing she could clearly make out were the bright circles of light, coming from the street lamps. Silent silhouettes took the places of the pretty houses that were hidden by the darkness.

Whilst she was at home in her 'happy' and 'respectable' neighbourhood, nothing exciting ever really happened, and the only way to pass her time was watching the 'prim and proper' housewives and husbands living secret lives. You know, like that show… what was it? _Desperate Housewives. _It was so cliché in her mind, but fitting nonetheless. It was strange to her how a show viewed as 'absurd' and 'totally fictional' was rather very accurate. She supposed it took someone who actually _lived _and _spent time_ in suburbia to realise it.

She sighed. There was one thing she had not doubt about; _suburbia sucked_. But then again, if it hadn't been for her parents moving to this neighbourhood when she was around 10, she would have never have met the most _awesome _people in her life. She smiled upon remembering their names and faces; not to mention there own little ways that made them all different, and yet one thing brought them all together.

_Skateboarding._

Whenever people first met Sakura, they all thought the same thing: _this girl does not look like a boarder. _They were right; she had a somewhat _strange_ appearance. Bubblegum pink hair, very fair skin, and bright emerald eyes. All these things contributed to one assumption: that she was a girly girl.

They could never be more wrong. Although she had the best manners around adults, especially those in authority; she was a mean skater. She also had a knack for causing trouble, something she and her little 'gang' got up to quite often. She smirked; it was to easy to fool the old man, more widely known as her principal, he just couldn't see past her innocent eyes.

She turned her head to her lit-up pink clock. 2.30?! Man, she'd been thinking way too long. She didn't even have time to think of any new songs. _'Damn. The guy's are gonna be pretty disappointed that I didn't even come up with **one **idea. I wonder what's been getting at me lately; I haven't written anything these past few weeks.' _She dismissed the thought with a shrug; they still had plenty of other songs to practice.

She silently descended from her window sill and shuddered. It was a cold night tonight, and she was glad spring was coming. She decided it wouldn't be wise to leave her window open, anything could get in, and she didn't want **another **cold, so she gently shut it closed.

She tip toed across her dark room, manoeuvring around all of the creaky floorboards. As she neared her desk, she miscalculated the distance between her and the object, what with it being so dark; and managed to stub her toe.

"DAMN!" She hissed, and then slapped herself mentally; her parents would kill her if they knew she was still awake! She stood still for a moment or two, just to check her parents hadn't awoken from her yelp; as they were only in the next room.

When she was only greeted by the sound of her own breathing, she continued on her trek across her extremely large room. She let out a sigh of relief upon reaching her comfortable double bed, and silently climbed into the warm, pink covers. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep as soon as her head touched her soft pillow.

BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura groaned, and half opened her eyes; only to be met with the burning sunlight.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She said to herself, as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment, rubbing her head.

BEEP! BEEP!

She slowly lifted her head, giving her alarm clock a menacing glare.

BEEP! BEEP!

It continued, as if to torment her.

"DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A MOMENT OF FREAKIN' PEACE?" She screamed, only to stop at the sound of footsteps behind her door.

"Sakura darling, please don't curse!" She heard her mother's sing-song voice scold. She mumbled her apologies, turned off the alarm clock and went into the bathroom.

After she had taken a quick shower, and had brushed her teeth, she went back into her bedroom.

She plugged her pink iPod nano into the speakers and played some music. Satisfied with her choice of song, she began to dry her hair and choose an outfit for the day. She was only meeting up with her friends, but she was happy as she hadn't seen them much recently.

After putting on her long, baggy black shorts, a pink vest with a black skull on it, her black Sum41 hoodie, and her favourite beanie; she unplugged her iPod and stored it safely in her pocket. She ran downstairs and decided to just have something quick so she could be early for once.

Sakura finished her small breakfast, bid goodbye to her mom, and gave her dad a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She was about to go out the door when her father raised a brow at her from over his newspaper. She gave him a confused look and then an imaginary light bulb lit up above her head.

"Right! My shoes! Oh, and my board…" She scratched her head in embarrassment. Thanks dad, Im such a dunce!" She just heard a low chuckle in response.

She went to the corner of her hallway and stuffed her feet into her vans. She grabbed her board out of the cupboard; said her goodbyes once more, and left. As she skated down the street, she could help but feel she was being watched…

He observed the girl speeding down the street on her board.

He saw her stop and look around, but not in his direction.

This _had _to be her, yet she seemed so… _different…_

"Hn."

And with that, he walked away from the window.

Sakura stopped and looked around, but saw nobody there. She stood there for a few moments until she dismissed the thought, and got back on her board. She looked at her watch. '_Hmm, 11.30 – I won't be **that **early, but I'll probably be first there. As always. _'

She sighed as she neared their meeting place, Naruto's house. It was only fitting really; since it was in the centre of all of their houses, and he was always the last one to leave his house. Looking round and seeing no one on the lawn, she came to the conclusion that she was right, she was first there.

So, she carried on the routine, and took out the spare key. Yeah, so it was rather strange that a sixteen-year-old girl had a key to a boy's house of the same age; but nothing was going on. Naruto himself gave it to her, they were close friends; the closest, nothing more.

As soon as she closed the door she could hear his loud snoring. She shook her head and went to the kitchen. After many years of knowing the boy, she knew the only way to wake him up. His first true love: ramen.

She poured the boiling water into the instant ramen cup, stirred, and began to walk upstairs. She stood outside his door and began her wake-up call.

"Mmmmm, this ramen is DELICIOUS." She smirked upon hearing the bed sheets rustle. "I'm SO PLEASED that Naruto had ONE last RAMEN cup for ME to eat." She said, loudly and clearly.

Slowly, the door opened, just a bit, and a hand came through the gap. She smiled and handed the ramen to the 'hand'.

"Mornin' Naruto." The pink-haired girl greeted. She got a grumbled 'morning' in response.

She started down the stairs. "I'm going outside to wait for everyone 'Kay?" She called. "Hurry up and come outside when you're ready!" Hearing a muffled 'okay' from behind the door, she continued her descent and left the house.

The soft grass was quite comfortable now that the frost had gone along with winter itself. She put her board down on the grass and lay down, using it to rest her head on. She shut her eyes and began to hum a random tune, lulling into a peaceful state…

…Until she felt a shadow over her. She opened one eye to see who had interrupted her little 'spacing out' session, to see dark brown eyes stare at her. She smiled, dark hair, dark eyes, lazy mannerisms…

"Hey, Shikamaru." The said boy raised a slim eyebrow and stood up straight again, turning his head to his companion, who Sakura had not yet noticed.

"She's not dead." Stated Shikamaru, lazily.

"No duh dumb-ass." Said the girl with him, Ino Yamanaka. She stopped glaring at the boy to give Sakura a smile, whilst pushing her blonde bang out of her face.

"Hey forehead, you were majorly spacing out then, ya know? We called you like 5 times!" She said, her baby blue eyes widening for effect.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that.." Sakura said, sitting up. "So, are you guys gonna sit down or not?" She asked, hugging her legs. The two teens nodded and dropped down onto the green grass. Sakura observed them, Shikamaru lounging on the grass, hands behind his head, looking up at the clouds; and Ino, sitting cross legged, waiting for Sakura to engage in conversation.

She did so, and shortly after, the two girls found themselves so deep in conversation; that they didn't notice the door behind them click shut. Shikamaru looked toward the blonde boy who had just emerged from the house.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's best friend, was quite a strange person. He had bright yellow hair, and sparkling cerulean eyes that never failed in showing his emotions. On each cheek he had three unique whisker-like marks on each cheek, and a foxy grin to match. He had an obvious liking of the colours blue and orange, colours he'd often wear. Today was no exception; he wore long, baggy blue shorts (like Sakura's but hers are black), a slightly-oversized orange T-shirt, with a cartoon image of a bowl of ramen on. He had a blue hoodie tied around his waist, and was wearing blue skate shoes. He carried a board under his right arm, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Uh… I'm sorry I'm late out…" He began, earning a glare from the pink haired girl. She then smiled and stood up, grabbing her own board.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. Getting nods from her friends, she set her board down and started off down the street, the other following close behind.

A boy with raven hair and onyx eyes held a photo in his hands. It wasn't always on display, but it was still there all the same. And he never forgot it. He looked at the three faces on it, the smiling girl, the grinning hyperactive boy, and the smirking boy. It brought back so many happy memories; he wasn't sure if he'd ever see the two other faces on the photograph ever again. He was happy to be given the chance.

"Hey, little brother!" Called a voice from outside his room. "Help me unload some of the stuff out of the van for mom."

"Hn."

He set the picture down on his bedside table and went downstairs to help his brother. Although his brother was older than him, and didn't live with his family anymore, the two were still close.

"So, how're you feeling?" The elder asked, looking at his brother. "When do you think you'll see them?..."

The boy looked up from the box he was carrying. He sighed as he set it down.

"I don't know." He answered both questions truthfully. It was quite overwhelming to leave and then come back, just like that. It was true he wanted to see them, but he was nervous.

"So where are the others anyway?" Naruto asked, over the rumbling of the skateboards going along the road.

"Said they'd meet us at the park. I mean, what's up with that?" Ino answered, her blonde pony tail swaying as she moved down the road.

"Man, you know those two like each other!" Sakura interjected. "Probably wanted some **aloooone **time.." She said, adding emphasis onto the word alone.

They nodded and continued on their way to the skate park. Neji Hyuuga and Ten

Ten sure were mysteries. They were both a year older than the others; and pretty much the best of friends, although the Hyuuga would never admit it, hardly ever showing any emotion. The boy in question, Neji, had a slightly feminine appearance, what with his long brown hair tied in a loose pony tail and white eyes, which many people find intriguing and strange' which, of course, they were. Ten Ten was a typical tomboy; preferring to keep her hair out of the way in two panda buns than letting her brown locks down, and she also had chocolate brown eyes to match.

There was no doubt that there was an attraction between the two, and the others had seen it for a while, whilst it seems the two had only just realised it recently; and had actually done something about it; much to the others' relief.

They were all boarding down the road when Naruto noticed something. A removal van. It seemed Sakura noticed too, as Naruto noticed she executed a perfect power slide, which he also did.

The sudden stop of the two teens made the other two stop. Deciding not to ask what was wrong, they followed their gazes to see a large red removal van. Then, everyone stopped in stunned silence. An ebony haired boy emerged from the house, and towards the van. Naruto was the first one to react.

"TEME??" He practically screamed, earning a startled look from the boy.


	2. Emotional Reunions and Blown Chances

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure what people thought of the last chapter, as I've just written this straight after, but if anyone has reviewed chapter one, thanks!! Anyway, I'm not too sure on this chapter – there's some parts I like, and there's some parts I don't… Also, I'm very sorry if you find this too short, but I didn't want to put the next event in here, that's for chapter 3… Anyway I hope you like it, and please review!! Inuzuka Nin**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto that I've used aren't mine, they belong to Kishimoto-sama, nor do I own and bands or anything of t****he like that I might mention from time to time…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last Chapter_

_They were all boarding down the road when Naruto noticed something. A removal van. It seems Sakura noticed too, as Naruto noticed she executed a perfect power glide, which he also did._

_The sudden stop of the two teens made the other two stop. Deciding not to ask what was wrong, they followed their gazes to see a large red removal van. Then, everyone stopped in stunned silence. An ebony haired boy emerged from the house, and towards the van. Naruto was the first one to react._

"_TEME??" He practically screamed, earning a startled look from the boy._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

"Sasuke…" uttered Sakura in no more than a whisper. Although quiet, it didn't go unheard as the said boy looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. So it was him…

It was all coming back.

"_Hey, you're that girl that hit that bitch Amy, right? Well I'm Naruto, and this teme here is Sasuke!"_

The good times.

"_Naruto you baka! You can't just eat it like that! You have to add the WATER!"_

The bad times.

"_Sakura, Naruto's in hospital…"_

The laughter.

The idle chat.

The tears.

The despair.

The anger.

She couldn't handle it any longer. She picked up her board and began to walk away.

Shikamaru and Ino became uneasy. This wasn't going very smoothly. They both turned to the two boys, watching Naruto jabber on to him like there was no tomorrow, whilst Sasuke just nodded and tried to catch everything he said.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru called out. The said boy turned around to see Sakura walk away. The happy grin left his face. Sasuke stepped forward as to go after the girl, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"I think Naruto should deal with this." He stated, looking at the blonde boy in question, who nodded in response. He picked up his board, and began to jog after the pink-haired girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" He called but she didn't respond; she just kept walking. "Dammit Sakura!!" He raised his voice. She stopped, and Naruto eventually caught up with her.

"What?" She snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. She glared at him.

"What's wrong with me?" She spat. "What's wrong with YOU?!"

He looked into her eyes. He knew what she was talking about. He nodded his head exasperatedly.

"Ah, I get it." He sighed, and she gave a bitter laugh in response.

"Obviously you don't, Naruto." She looked at him.

"Obviously you don't get, obviously you don't remember what happened!" She yelled. Sasuke flinched upon hearing that statement. _'Sakura...'_

She looked at Naruto, hurt obvious in her eyes.

"If you did get it, you wouldn't be acting as though nothing happened!" She yelled.

He looked at the ground.

"He left us, Naruto! One of the best friends we've ever had, and he left! He acted like everything was normal, led us to believe everything was okay! He didn't even tell us he was leaving!!" She cried, her voice beginning to crack. "He left it to us to find out! No phone calls, no emails, nothing!!"

"I KNOW OKAY?!" Naruto yelled back, letting some of his anger out. "I know for Christ's sake! Do you think I don't remember?! But, if you think about it; I mean REALLY think about it, if you forget about the anger and sorrow we were feeling two years ago, we're feeling now, then you might see it as something else!" He closed his eyes and calmed down.

"Maybe this is a sign! Maybe it's a second chance!" He looked at her.

"I mean, he came back Sakura! After all this time, he came back!"

She looked at him with a different look in her eyes. It was no longer anger or hatred, but…. vulnerability and disbelief. She eyes started to water and she fell against Naruto, her head buried in his chest, and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

All the anger, the betrayal, the loneliness, the hopelessness she'd felt ever since Sasuke left, was let out, in that tearful embrace she shared with her best friend. The fact that the blonde understood her feelings was proved by the tears that fell from his cerulean eyes, as he stroked the girl's hair, enjoying the fact they both had a chance to let it out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke; who were still stood on Sasuke's driveway, watched the scene just yards down the road. Sasuke lowered his head after hearing the things that the teens that had once been so close to him had said.

"They're pretty close now." Shikamaru said. "Closer than they ever were. Heck, all four of us are. They were both hurting pretty badly after the found out you'd left." Sasuke raised his head to look and Naruto and Sakura, they **were **very close.

Shikamaru gestured toward Ino. "And this is hurting her more than you think." He whispered.

Sasuke registered what the boy had said, and turned his gaze to the blonde girl, who had her back facing the two boys. After a short while, she spoke up for the first time.

"She never drew again."

"She stopped not long after she'd learnt the news. It took a long time for her to become Sakura again; though she never took up drawing again." She said; her voice uneven as she tried to keep her emotions from showing; with her back still turned.

"She'd just become happy again." She closed her eyes, trying not to cry as she remembered how hurt Sakura had been. "It had taken so long; but she had become whole again. She was trying to forget, and you just come back!"

She turned her face to him, and a tear escaped her eye.

"You just come back, and what, you just expected everything to be okay?" She cried. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She also picked up her board. "I'm out." And with that, she left. Sasuke turned to Shikamaru.

"What Ino said," he began. "What she said, is it true?" He asked. Shikamaru looked at him with a sad expression. He nodded slowly before turning to see Naruto take Sakura home.

"Yeah.." He trailed off and looked at Ino walk away in the opposite direction. "I gotta deal with her…" He stated, before collecting his board and jogging after Ino.

Sasuke, having been left alone on his driveway, picked up the box he'd been carrying previously. He turned to look at his best friends just in time to see Sakura look back at him, before she turned around again.

He sighed and made his way up to his front door, before turning around again to look at his new neighbourhood, which was also his old one. He never thought he'd see that place again. He walked through the door, and his mother gave him a sympathetic look, she knew it would be hard at first, but she hoped it would do him good in the long run. He needed this second chance at happiness.

Perhaps what Naruto had said was true.

Perhaps they had been given a second chance.

As he placed the box down; one thing was on his mind:

Had he already blown it?


	3. Sleepovers and Bowling Balls

**A/N: Well, this is my second go at chapter three, I wrote half of it, and then read it again a couple of days ago, and I was like 'nah, this sucks!' So there I was, writing it again, whilst pretending to be asleep so my parents didn't kill me… Also, I wrote this just a couple of days after I posted the first two chapters; and I've only had one review, -sniff- (but I still really appreciate that review, .saskura.luffa. !!) So please, please, please can you R 'n' R (read and review, if you didn't know that!) this chapter!! K thanks!! Peace Out!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm kinda getting sick of doing these, so this is the last time I'll say it. The character names and personalities (so all in all, the characters in general) off the show and manga 'Naruto' belong to Kishimoto-sama. Any bands/songs/products I may mention in my fic belong to the rightful owners, A.K.A not me… -sob- However, the plot and any fictional things that appear in this fic belong to me!! Hahaha!!! Phew, that was long…. ON WITH THE STORY THEN… '-.-**

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

Sakura was bored. She paced around her room, thinking of what she could do. Her eyes scanned the area, and rested on something in the corner of the room. Why the hell didn't she think of it earlier! She walked over to her guitar and picked it up.

It was a standard black and white Fender electric guitar, (A/N: Heh, same as mine!!) rather common; but she loved it all the same. She'd be the first to admit she was no pro at playing, but she was getting there.

So, she plugged it into her amp; making sure to turn the volume down; her neighbours were a pair of cranky old people; and started strumming. Just riffs from songs that she'd learnt, or anything that came to her mind. She had just began to play a new riff when she was interrupted by the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing. She put her guitar down and answered it. It was Ino.

"Hey Sakura!" greeted her blonde friend.

"Hey." She responded.

"So…… How are you feeling?"

"Uh, okay I guess… Situation sucks right now."

Ino nodded in understanding, though Sakura couldn't see.

"Yeah, I know! That's why I called… You need to forget about all of that crap, so I'm having a sleepover. My mom and dad'll be outta town tonight.

Sakura smiled and flopped on the bed. She didn't have any plans, and it'd be good to catch up. Plus, chances were Ten Ten would be there, so she'd be likely to get all the info on her and Neji. So all in all, a sleepover would be pretty cool.

"Sure, count me in." She said.

"Awesome!" Her friend called. "Come round any time after 4, my mom said I have to do at least one shift at the shop this weekend." She heard her friend sigh upon saying that. Sakura nodded, if Ino's parents were going away, she'd have to look after their flower shop until it closed; it was a successful business, and her mom wanted to earn as much as possible from it.

"Sure." Sakura replied, and then she remembered something. "You asked Ten Ten yet??"

"Yup, she's totally up for it! Oh well I gotta go, mom's getting all pissy on me… See ya!"

"Later." Bid the pink-haired girl, before snapping her cell shut. _'Okay, I've got a couple of hours before I have to go over to Ino's… I'll have to pack my stuff and ask mom…'_ she thought.

Since she had some time to waste, she decided to go on her laptop. She signed in on her IM account, and almost immediately received an IM from Naruto.

Ramen King says: Hey Sakura-chan!

Bean says: Yo Naruto

Sakura smiled at her name. It was a nickname given to her a while back, as a result of always wearing her favourite black beanie hat and her undying love for jelly beans; especially the green ones. A lot of people at school called her it, mostly people she knew quite well, but some other kids too.

Ramen King says: So how r ya?

Bean says: Okay I guess. You?

Ramen King says: Im awesome! My dad showed me this kick ass board trick today, and Ive pretty much got it down!

Bean says: Way cool! Your dad was a pretty awesome skater, ne?

Ramen King says: Yeah, he still is pretty cool, he can still do most of his moves. They called him Yellow Flash or sumthin…

Bean says: Haha, pretty appropriate! Maybe they should call you Yellow Flash Jr.

Ramen King says: Not sure, but Ill have a nickname sumday, when Im a kick ass skater like he was!! So u got anything planned 4 today?

Typical of Naruto to abbreviate his words, he was so lazy, and he probably couldn't spell most of them anyway…

Bean says: yeah, Ino has planned a sleepover for tonight. Ten Ten will be there, so I should get the low down on her and Neji…. You??

Ramen King says: Sounds cool, u can tell us guys the info tomorrow, ok? Anyways, I think the guys are going to hang out with Sasuke… Hey, you should come for a little while, if your not going to Ino's straight away..

Bean says: Sorry Naruto, but Im not sure I want to talk to him just yet, I need a bit of time, you know? It's cool you guys are all friends though! Maybe another time?

Ramen King says: No problem. Ive gotta go now, call me tomorrow and we'll skate, okay??

Bean says: Sure, tomorrow it is. See ya Naruto!

Ramen King signed off.

Sakura sighed. She could have gone to see Sasuke with Naruto, but she wasn't ready to see him just yet. She felt a pang of guilt, she should be making the effort, it just… _hurt._

Sakura picked up her large green messenger bag that held all her stuff, and slung it on her shoulder. She smiled at the thought of seeing her girlfriends. It'd be cool to see them again, they hadn't had a sleepover like this in a while. She was glad her mom had let he go, it would have sucked if she couldn't.

She shrugged the thought away and went downstairs. She pulled on her shoes, and said goodbye to her parents before leaving the house. As she walking down the road, she heard a long whistle. She smiled and turned to the direction it came from.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, it's us!!" She heard the familiar loud voice belonging to Naruto shout. She say him approach her, so she walked up the road and met him half way. She noticed the other three boys approach her, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, guys.." She nodded her head in acknowledgement. Neji eyes the bag over her shoulder.

"Going anywhere nice?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just Ino's. What you guys up to?"

"Practicing." Shikamaru said, gesturing to his board. She nodded.

"So, tell me you can do a 360 now?" She said. He looked at the ground, which she took as a 'no' She shook her head.

"Oh, come on! And they call you a genius?" She teased.

He scowled and mumbled something under his breath about 'troublesome women'. She smacked him on the head playfully, and let out a small laugh.

"So, is Ten Ten going to this sleepover then?" The Hyuuga asked. Sakura smirked.

"Why yes of course!" She said, putting on a voice. "And seeing as though _you _won't tell us the details, we'll just have to ask young Ten Ten, won't we?" Neji tried to say something, but she interrupted.

"Sorry Neji, no time for excuses!" She said. "Well I gotta go! How come you guys always make me late when I go and see the girls?" She asked, shaking her head. She turned to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Careful Naruto, don't go doing any crazy stunts, okay? I'm sick of fixing you up!" Her serious face turned into a smile. "You know you'll never be as good as me!" She winked and turned around.

"Later guys!" She called, whilst jogging over the road. Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't worry, Shika!! I'll tell _Ino-chan _you said hi!"

Sasuke watched the scene with a masked interest. It seemed Sakura had grown a lot in two years, mentally and physically. She was a lot more comfortable in herself, and around others. Everyone seemed to be fond of her, and they were all protective of her, and her of them.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted from down the toad, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "You comin' or what?!"

Sasuke set his board on the ground.

"Hn."

Sakura reached the Yamanaka household and knocked on the door. After hearing Ino tell her to just go in, she opened the door and entered the hallway. It was a very inviting house, it had been decorated beautifully, courtesy of Ino's mom, who didn't want 'strangers snooping around her house'.

"Yo forehead! We're in the kitchen!" Sakura nodded and walked down the hall, and went through the last door on the right. Sure enough, there were her two of her best friends standing in the kitchen, snacking on some nachos.

"So where have your parents gone again?" She asked, remembering Ino hadn't told her the full reason.

"They said they were going to some business party. Something about staying in a hotel for the night." Sakura made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding, and joined her friends in devouring the snacks.

Sakura turned to the brunette who hadn't said anything so far.

"So Ten Ten," she began, a smirk on her face, "What's the deal with you and _Neji-kun?_" Ten Ten scoffed and looked at her.

"Pfft, as if I'd tell you!" She said. She soon changed her mind upon seeing the two other girls approach her like hungry predators. "Okay, okay! We're sorta going out…" Sakura and Ino squealed and began bombarding her with loads of questions.

"Shut up! I wasn't meant to tell anyone! You WILL not. CANNOT, and MUST not tell Neji I told you!" Ten Ten scolded. The girls nodded, but put on their puppy eyes.

"But he is cute though!"

"OH MY GOD!" The two others squealed.

Some time had passed, and the girls had somewhat calmed down.

"Hey, let's go up to my room and listen to some music!" Said Ino, mouth full of nachos. The other two girls nodded, and the three went upstairs into Ino's room.

No matter how many times Sakura had been in the room, it always amazed her. It was baby blue in colour, matching Ino's eyes. In the middle of the back wall stood a large double bed with a with headboard and baby blue sheets. In the corner of the opposite wall there was a white desk, with an apple laptop on top of it. The room also had the basics in, a fancy white wardrobe and some matching chests of drawers to match, and of course, Ino's large CD player.

Sakura snapped out of her observation when Ino pulled out a CD.

"Found this in the record store a couple of days ago." She said. She showed the girls the case. "How about some Superchick?"

Sakura nodded as Ino put CD into the player and chose a song. She stopped and smiled, obviously pleased with her choice. There was a few seconds of silence before the song began to play.

Maybe he'll change, maybe things'll get better  
Maybe it would be nice, if he wouldn't always put you down  
Maybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll never  
And i think you've given him the benefit of the doubt

Sakura sighed, so typical of Ino to get straight to the point. She smiled though, this song **did** kick ass.

_You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
_

_You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him_

Sakura shook her head. Ino was definitely trying to tell her something. She knew what it was too; she'd told her enough times already.

_Maybe he'll change, if you could be better  
But maybe it's not your fault, he's checking out the waitress now  
But someday you'll change, one day you're stronger  
And you will have changed enough that it's time to get out_

"Get over him, Sakura!"

_You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him  
You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head  
Which means not at all  
You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him_

Sakura forgot the message, and the reason for it, and just enjoyed the song. She laughed at seeing her two friends dancing, and got off Ino's bed to join them.

_Maybe I should forget about him, after all…_


	4. Injuries and Almosts

**A/N: Okay… this hasn't been updated as quick as before – although I have updated it quite quickly, but I'm back at school now –sob- and therefore have a lot less time on my hands. But don't fear (though I doubt you would have anyway), I will still be trying my best to update this fic as soon as possible… This brings me to the subject of this chapter. This idea wasn't my first one for this chap, but it wouldn't leave my mind (damn plot bunnies), and so I'm posting it. This chapter probably isn't my best, I think I may have been able to do better if I'd really tried, but I'm tired and this seems good enough to me. The second half of the chap wasn't part of the original idea, but it was easier for me to write, and helps the story out a bit more… Gosh, this A/N is long, so I won't waste your time any longer! There's no disclaimer, 'cos you guys already know the only thing I own is the plot!! Anyway, enjoy chap 4, and please R 'n' R, praise, help, flames… I love 'em all!**

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

It was a week after the sleepover, and Sakura had long since caught up on the precious hours of sleep she'd missed. The past week of school had been uneventful, and had consisted with lots of work, a small amount of 'mingling', and avoiding Sasuke. Sakura **had **felt guilty about it, but she just didn't want to talk to him. She was sure people thought she was overreacting, but she didn't feel she was; but they could think what they wanted.

She was sitting on the sofa in her living room watching some random sitcom she'd come across. She was eating some potato chips when she heard a loud knock on the door. She was feeling lazy; and it was probably just a salesperson who'd go away eventually; but the knocking persisted.

"Dammit Sakura!" hissed a voice from outside. "Open the God damn door!"

"Sa - Sasuke?" She stuttered, standing up abruptly.

She didn't not what was the matter, and in truth, she didn't really want to. However, it sounded urgent, and despite something telling her not to answer the door, she did. She was greeted with onyx eyes as soon as she opened it.

She then noticed he was with someone.

"Naruto?" She asked, taking a closer look. He raised his head and gave her a sympathetic look.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!"

Sakura looked at the arm her blonde friend was cradling. He had an extremely swollen wrist, and the arm hat was holding the other had a large gash on it.

"Oh my God, get in here now!" She ordered, and then saw Sasuke turn to leave.

"You can't just leave me with him!" She yelled, grabbing his collar and dragging him inside, in a moment of what could only be called 'inner-Sakura-ness'. He was startled to say the least, but soon covered his surprise with an indifferent look. She slammed the door and turned to the two guys currently occupying her living room. Thank God her parents were out for tonight.

"Okay.." She said, calming down a little. "I'm gonna get the first-aid kit, and then you're gonna tell me what happened." She went into the kitchen, and retrieved the first-aid box and some other stuff she needed.

- - - - -

"So, why did you come here instead of going home?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"First, my dad would kill me. Second, my dad would probably tell me to come here anyway." The blonde replied. Sasuke raised a brow at this.

"Well," began Naruto, "Sakura got into some trouble last year, and instead of getting punished, that old lady Tsunade from the hospital said she'd take her on. You know, first aid, and some other stuff, partly to keep her out of trouble, and partly because she 'saw herself in Sakura', apparently." He explained.

"And apparently, Sakura was a natural in the medicine field. Tsunade said she had a real talent."

Sakura leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh come on Naruto, that is so exaggerated." She said, eyes closed.

"First part's kinda true though." She said to Sasuke.

"Anyways Naruto, you know the drill. Get down here." She said, sitting on the floor. He complied. "Sasuke, I'll probably need your help." She said, gesturing for him to join them.

When the two boys were comfortable, she got to work. First, she cleaned the wound with some alcohol, and then began to dress it with the help of Sasuke. She talked while she worked.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her friend's arm.

"Well, we were at the park, skating, you know? And I was tryin' out this new trick I thought up, and…" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"He couldn't land it, and wasted his wrist." Sasuke finished for him. Sakura nodded.

Naruto, you're such an idiot!" She said, finishing up dressing the gash on the boy's arm. Okay, lemme see your wrist." She stated, gently taking it and examining the swelling. She cringed. This was bad.

"Worst I've seen, Naruto." She stated, disappearing into the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"Here." She handed the boy the ice pack. "Cover your wrist with it; apply _some _pressure but not **too** much." She said, counting the points with her fingers.

"You guys want anything?" She asked, turning to the boys.

"RAMEN!"

Sakura shook her head exasperatedly.

"I'll come with you." Sasuke stated, going through to the other room with Sakura.

- - - - -

She browsed the cupboards for the ramen, whilst Sasuke got the soda from the refrigerator.

"You eat ramen?" asked Sasuke, eyeing the stash that took up a considerable amount of room in the cupboard. Sakura filled up the kettle and switched it on.

"Nope. Believe it or not, mom actually buys it for Naruto." She said, rolling her eyes. Sasuke smirked before raising a brow and tossing the pink-haired girl a soda.

"So what's the deal with you and him anyway?" he asked, hiding his interest. She laughed whilst opening her can.

"You wouldn't believe how many people ask me that question." She stated looking at the ceiling, before turning to the dark-haired boy in front of her. "We're just real close friends; Nothing more, nothing less." She smiled genuinely.

He couldn't help himself. He approached her, shortening the distance between them. She did the same, and soon they were only inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes and brought their faces closer and closer, until their lips were almost touching…

Click!

Sakura snapped out of it and turned to the now-boiled kettle. Sasuke also did, with a strange expression.

"I uh, better get this..." She stuttered before resuming to 'cook' the ramen.

As soon as the three awkward minutes that the ramen was left to stand for ended, Sakura picked up the cup and took it to Naruto, Sasuke following close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura paced back and forth in her bedroom, one hand on he forehead, the other holding he cell phone. _'Ino, please pick up!'_

"Hey Ino! …Yeah, it's Sakura." She greeted.

"…"

"I've done something stupid, Ino."

"…"

"Yeah. Well you see, Naruto and Sasuke came over before.."

"…"

"Yes, Sasuke **was **there. Anyway, Naruto wasted his wrist…"

"…"

"Yes, he's fine. Anyway, I was in the kitchen with Sasuke making some ramen…"

"No, I didn't say something incredibly stupid that I would regret…"

"…"

"Well, we kinda… nearly…… kissed."

Sakura held her cell away from her ear, as not to be deafened from her friend's shocked scream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So now can you see why I wasn't so pleased with this chapter? Yeah, and please don't remind me that the almost-kiss scene sucked, because I know, I also know that this chapter is incredibly short. GOMEN!!**

**And for all of you that don't know what 'wasted' means, as in 'Naruto wasted his wrist', basically it just means he messed it up, a lot of people use that term after they injure themselves skating…. ANYWAY I hope this wasn't too terrible, and please R 'n' R!! Thanks, peace out! **


	5. It's Gai! Oh wait, it's Lee!

**A/N: Okay, okay! I'm so sorry! Gomen! Arrepentido! Désolé! Erbärmlich! Heh, aren't I clever, saying sorry in 5 languages (for those of you who care, English, Japanese, Spanish, French and German, if my knowledge is correct, if I'm wrong, please tell me!) ANYWAYS, this took me a while, I was out of ideas, but I got motivation from discovering the 'stats' section on the account page thingy and of course, new reviews. :D**

**Hence, this chapter is dedicated to PrettyAnimeKitty, who so kindly reviewed my stories, in exchange for me reviewing hers! Thanks so much!! **

**Additional note: I don't want to ruin it for you, but this chapter contains EXTREMELY mild Gai/Lee-bashing... Please don't be offended, I love those two to bits, I really do!**

**Without further a do, may I present chapter 5 of 'Brighter'!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

Sakura found it hard to breathe. No she wasn't dying – but it sure felt like it. She was on her fifth lap around the school sports field. Damn that Gai-sensei. Damn that Anko-sensei, for being ill and making the girls join the boys' lesson. She looked at Ino, and her best friend looked just as bad as she did.

That man – if you could call him that – was obviously mentally deranged. Bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows – he wore freakin' spandex! _SPANDEX!_ She had no idea how he became a teacher – or how he even got a job at all.

"Come on everyone! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH WITHIN YOU!"

Um, yeah. Gai-sensei was messed up. You see, every so often the class would receive yells of encouragement about using the power/flames of their youth. It was creepy. _Really creepy._

She felt a figure appear on her other side, and turned to see Sasuke jog along side her. She rolled her eyes and sighed – well at least she tried to, it's kinda hard to sigh whilst out of breath.

"Oh get you, Mr Athlete! You've lapped me what, twice?"

He smirked.

"3 times." He stated, before passing her for the third time. _What a freaking jerk!_

"Asshole." She called after him!

"I heard that!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!"

He smirked again and shook his head, before picking up more speed.

"Yosh! Sasuke, you have completed your task, this must be the work of THE POWER OF YOUTH!" praised Gai, as Sasuke finished all his laps.

"Hn." Really, that man was just too damn-right freaky for Sasuke to interact with. Not that Sasuke interacted with many people anyway.

- - - - - - -

A considerable amount of time passed, and Sakura eventually finished. Well, at least she wasn't last. Middle of the bunch for P.E was just fine for her.

"You took your time." stated Sasuke, as Sakura passed him to go to her friends.

She glared and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Shut it, Uchiha." She threatened before walking away. Sasuke just smirked.

"Alas, my youthful students, our precious learning time together is coming to an end! Please take your youthful bodies into the changing rooms and uh, change!" The class sighed out of relief; their sensei was just _so _weird. The girls went into their changing room, whilst the boys went to theirs, across the hall from the girls'.

When the bell signalling the end of period rang, Ino and Sakura emerged from the room fully clothed. Sakura was glad that it was the last class of the day – she was really tired, and Sasuke was annoying her _on purpose!_

The hallways were virtually empty, but Sakura was still in the building. As she slammed her locker (which was about the same height as her) door shut, she got the worst shock of her life. There, standing right where her locker door had just been stood Gai. Oh, it was just Lee, Gai's mini-me.

_Wait – that was worse._

"Uh, Lee?..."

"Yes my PRECIOUS FLOWER!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You're so FUNNY Sakura! I'm here to see you, OBVIOUSLY!"

"Yes, but why?"

"To announce my UNDYING LOVE for you!"

"Uh, again?"

"Yes, but today is DIFFERENT!"

"How so?"

"Because today YOU will tell ME you feel the same!"

"Um sorry Lee, I've gotta go! BYE!"

And Sakura ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. Which wasn't very far; considering she had just ran several laps around the large sports field. Today was so NOT her day.

He was gaining on her. She could almost hear the ping of his white teeth, or the sound of his spandex rubbing together. Yes, he too wore spandex. She cringed at the thought. She had no idea why someone would imitate Gai's style; if you could even call it that.

As she sort of shuffled retardedly down the hallway (her lame attempt of running) she spotted something. Sasuke. And his open locker. God, she was a genius! She'd just hide in his locker! Yes!

"Sasuke!" She gasped, 'running' towards him. "Can I borrow your locker for a sec?"

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"No time to explain! Thanks!"

The she ducked under his arm which was leaning against the lockers, and climbed into his. She shut the door, but left it open a crack so she didn't lock her self in.

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke began, confused.

"No time to explain! He's coming!" She hissed through the vents in the door.

Without further ado, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Sasuke looked in the direction of the noise to see Gai. No, it was Lee.

_Wait, wasn't that worse?_

"Sakura, my dear FLOWER! Did you come THIS way?!" yelled Lee, looking around the hallway. Suddenly, it all clicked. Sasuke turned from the locker Sakura was currently in, to Lee. Lee was after Sakura. **(A/N: No sh, Sherlock!)**

"Sasuke!" cried the strange boy, upon seeing the other boy. He ran over to his 'friend'.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Uh, yeah she uh… said something about going to that café on the _other _side of town. She said only a TRUE man would find her there."

Lee's eyes shone with joy. Sasuke twitched, he was sure Lee's left eyebrow moved about a centimetre to the left.

"Thankyou, Sasuke! I will not let any other man have Sakura's love!" He gave Sasuke the 'Good Guy pose' a tooth 'ping', and he was gone.

"…Is it safe?" came a voice from his locker after a short silence. Oh, he'd forgotten about Sakura…

"Yeah, he's gone."

"THANK THE LORD!" Sakura proclaimed, coming out of the locker. She stretched; those lockers were smaller than they looked. Next time she'd find somewhere a little better to hide.

"Yeah, well, thanks! I've gotta go…" Sakura said, setting off down the hall.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" He called after her, slamming his locker shut and jogging over to her.

"Huh?"

He shrugged.

"We always used to walk home together."

She glanced at him before they started walking again. He was never this sociable before he left. _He's so… open now. _She thought, as they left the school's double doors.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura collapsed onto one of the sofas in her large living room. That P.E lesson was really taking its toll. At least she wasn't sweaty, and she didn't stink. Now that would be gross.

Sasuke sat down next to her on the couch, after he had walked her home (actually, they ran most of the way, damn fan girls) she invited him in. Her parent's were away on business _again,_ and she didn't feel like being alone.

"So Lee, huh?" asked Sasuke, smirking.

Sakura sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately, yes. I mean he's a great guy, if you take away the hair, eyebrows, spandex and overall obsessive personality."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Right, okay, I know! But he really is such a sweet guy!"

He looked at her, his eyes softer than usual.

"You always look for the good in people, Sakura."

She shrugged and hugged her knees. He was right; but it was a good thing.

"It's better than looking for all the negatives,"

Their gazes locked for a moment, before Sasuke's phone beeped, snapping them both from their dazes. He pulled out his phone and read the message.

"It's from the idiot. He wants me to help him with his Physics."

Sakura nodded and they both stood up. She walked to the front door and opened it to let Sasuke out. As he stepped onto her porch, he turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, it's better than looking for the bad."

He looked down, what with him being a head taller than her, into her bright green eyes. He lowered his head until their lips met, engaging in a kiss.

They broke apart after a moment and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What about Naruto?" She asked as he stepped back into the house and shut the door.

"I'm sure he can wait for a bit." He mumbled, snaking his arms around her waist, and pulling her into another, longer kiss.

Maybe today was her day, after all..


	6. Provoked Attacks and Kakashi sensei

**A/N: First off, gomen nasai minna-san! Sorry everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been out of ideas and I've done something I shouldn't have… I started a new chap fic (eek!) Anyways, with the help of random conversations with Kikyo-hime (thanks so much!), I got ideas! So without further ado, may I please present to you chapter 6 of Brighter!!**

**Brighter**

_Inuzuka Nin_

"No way, Naruto!" laughed Sakura, swinging hers and Sasuke's linked hands as the friends were making their way out of the crowded cafeteria.

"But _Sakura…_" he whined, cobalt eyes shining.

"Nuh-uh!" cried Ino, joining the conversation as Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen, as they got halfway across the large room. "We are **not **helping you Naruto!"

"But I suck at algebra!"

"Well how about I just…" Sakura trailed off, eyes fixed on something straight ahead of her.

Sasuke, who had been looking at the ground whilst walking by her side, turned to her to see why she had stopped. The rest of the group, noticing the hold up at the front of their little formation, followed their gazes. There, standing in a line and blocking their way, stood five girls. The girl in the middle, who Sakura knew as Ami, was the one she had punched when she first met Naruto and Sasuke. The girl smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl!" Sakura sighed. _'Here we go again...'_

"HEY LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE CALLS SAKURA FOREHEAD GIRL OTHER THAN ME!" Ino shrieked, whilst being held back by Shikamaru.

Ami smirked.

"Ah Ino, hello!" She said, fake sweetness clear in her tone. "Anyways, _Sakura_… we heard about you and **our **Sasuke…"

"Ami, you know you _really _should get a grip on reality." Sakura spoke up, for the first time since Ami and her 'gang' had appeared. "Sasuke isn't yours. He never was and never will be. You're just another _pathetic_ fan-girl." She turned and gave Sasuke an apologetic look; knowing full well he hated being talked about as if he wasn't here.

Ami's smirk vanished and was replaced with anger; before she stomped right up to Sakura.

"And what, he likes you more! Oh come on, everyone knows he left because of **you.**"

Sakura's face faltered. Those words had really hit home. She pulled her hand away from Sasuke's hold and turned to her friends.

"Sorry, Naruto." She said, face calm. "Guess I won't be helping you out tonight, after all." Confusion crossed everyone's faces, before Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Sakura! Don't…"

But before he had a chance to finish, Sakura had reached over to the nearest dinner table, grabbed some unfortunate soul's macaroni dish, and launched it on Ami's face. Everyone stopped for a moment, in complete shock. Then, a laugh echoed through the room, which was then joined by another. And another. Soon, the whole room had erupted into a fit of laughter and the school's biggest bitch. She stood there, staring at Sakura for a few moments, her face turning very red.

"She threw food at me!" She screeched. "SHE THREW FUCKING MACARONI IN MY FACE!" Her friends' eyes widened, and one began to run away, presumably to get away from the trouble.

"Oh hell no, bitch!" yelled Ino, wrenching herself from Shikamaru's grasp, and grabbing someone's rice pudding, and launching it at the poor girl, hitting her in the back of the head. Another girl tried run away, this time in fear for her life. TenTen, seeing this, smirked.

"Oh come on! Come back here and take it like the man you appear to be!" She yelled, before giving chase like a hungry predator. All of the boys sighed, and simultaneously plopped onto a spare bench located conveniently behind them. They watched TenTen as she caught up with the girl; and winced when they saw her rub a slice of pizza in her face.

"Oooh Neji… Your girlfriend is _crazy…_" Naruto said, still in awe of the girl.

"Hn."

Naruto was about to reply, but never got the chance as a boy in his class, one of his other friends, Kiba Inuzuka; stood up on his bench before yelling:

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Every head in the room turned to him, processing the words for a moment, before the first puddings flew. Puddings were soon followed by various other meals and fruit. Wait a minute-who the hell threw FRUIT in a food fight?! (**A/N: Haha, someone actually threw an apple at my friend's head in a food fight we once had in our school cafeteria, I sat there, under the table; laughing my head off!).**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?!" cried Sakura. "It was a provoked attack!!"

The seven of them were currently in the Principal's office, giving their version of the events. The principal, Sarutobi, rubbed his temples exasperatedly. _'I'm too old for this,' _he told himself. He looked at the seven in his office, all of them covered in food. Having heard the girls' 'pleas', he turned to the boys, who were stood behind their female companions.

"Well, boys. Was this a… 'Provoked attack'?" He asked, wanting to get them out of his office so he could take his afternoon nap.

"YES! THEY'RE INNOCENT, OLD MAN!"

"Yeah, they were provoked. How troublesome…"

"Ami's fault."

"Yes, sir; it wasn't their fault."

"See! We're like, totally innocent!" Ino cried, waving her hands in the air for emphasis.

The teens swore they saw their principal sweat drop. He sighed, placed his hands flat on his desk and pushed himself up.

"Well… provoked or not, all three of you started the food fight. You should have learnt your lesson last time, even though I let you go without a punishment. This time however, I will not be swayed. You will receive detentions after school all this week."

He frowned, seeing them look quite relieved. He then mentally smirked an evil man's smirk, before adding to what he had said.

"Your parents will also be informed."

"**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

'_Heh, you struck a cord there, you handsome devil, you!'_

The teens all stared at their principal, who was smiling and laughing; as if he'd told himself a joke. Seeing this, Sarutobi coughed before shooing them out of his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls were currently sitting in the detention room, waiting for the teacher who would be supervising them to arrive. School had ended 15 minutes prior, and all three were feeling just a little bit down about the current situation. Sakura was softly banging her head against the small wooden desk, as Ino inspected her nails and TenTen absentmindedly twirled a pencil around. The soft click of the door closing caught everyone's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, relief flooding through her.

"Ah, nice to see you too, Sakura." greeted Kakashi. Sakura smiled at the man; he was her favourite teacher. He was quite strange looking, with spiky silver hair that leant to one side; not to mention the fact he wore some weird mask that covered only half of his face. And you could only see one eye.

"So.. what exactly happened today?" he asked, before placing his briefcase (A/N: I couldn't help it; Kakashi with a briefcase would be SO awesome!) on the teachers desk at the front and sitting on the chair, resting his feet on his desk.

"Uh…"

"Ami said some stuff and Sakura got angry and then threw some macaroni in her face, then I joined in, then TenTen then the whole room had a giant food fight." Explained Ino, all in one breath, pausing her nail examination.

Kakashi gave a eye crinkle, which they assumed was a smile.

"Did it hit her?"

TenTen looked up and beamed.

"Yeah, it was a perfect shot. She's got aim almost as good as mine!"

Kakashi smiled again before pulling out his favourite book, which everyone knew was dirty and perverted. "What did she say?"

Sakura's smiled faltered and she looked out the window.

"Just something about Sasuke…"

The teacher nodded. "I heard you two got together."

All three of the girl's looked at him in astonishment. He merely raised his hands in the air.

"Hey… stuff gets around!"

They laughed and resumed their normal activities, sparking up a conversation every so often. Kakashi was like a big kid, that's why he was so many people's favourites; he could always carry a conversation with anyone.

"Well girls, hour's up. See you tomorrow!" He stated, after looking up at the clock. They all stood up and filed out of the room.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as the four of them walked down the corridors towards the main doors.

"Yes?"

"Is Anko-sensei okay?"

Kakashi looked down at her. He knew fine well what she was getting at. He rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She's fine." He eventually replied, as they walked out of the doors.

"Give her our regards, okay?" chirped Ino.

"Sure. Whatever, Ino."

As they walked down the path, they saw a flash of orange race across the grass towards the school. They blinked and focused their eyes, and saw the figure peer through the window of the now empty detention room.

"Is that Naruto?" asked TenTen, leaning forward trying to get a better view.

"I believe it is. I'd better be going; bye girls." They turned to their sensei and waved him off, before turning back to their friend a few yards away.

"Hey, Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Called Sakura. The boy turned around, expression a bit shocked, before racing towards them, his board in hand.

"Hey, I thought you were still in there! We were gonna break you out!"

The girls turned to see the three other boys approach them.

"Correction: YOU were going to 'break them out'." Stated Neji, shaking his head.

"Who cares. LET'S GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" yelled Sakura in a moment of randomness, before running down the path out of the school grounds.

"HEY FOREHEAD-GIRL! WAIT UP!" yelled Ino, before taking after her. The others turned to each other and shrugged, before slowly walking down the path, towards their friends who were nearly at the gates.

"COME ON YOU LOSERS!" Yelled Sakura and Ino together, bouncing up and down a good 100 yards away.

"OKAY! AS LONG AS YOU HELP ME WITH MY ALGEBRA!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yes, Kakashi and Anko are together, and although I've made Sakura and the gang older, Kakashi's still like 26 or something. Anyways, I have to go; my sister wants to be on and I want to post this today. I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
